Unexpected
by Meme4408
Summary: Sylvie Brett gets some unexpected news after a night she didn't except.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer****

I do not own Chicago Fire/PD/Med. I am just borrowing the characters from their owners.

Prologue:

Sylvie sighed softly as she walked towards the locker room in firehouse 51. Both Cruz and Otis were still glaring at her, even though it had been almost 3 months since her and Joe had broken up. And really, Joe broke up with her. Ok, so she was going to break up with him, but still.

Squad Lt. Kelly Severide was on vacation, and his relief lieutenant wasn't helping matters either. For whatever reason, he really didn't like her. Given Cruz and Otis' current unhappiness with her, naturally the three were thick as thieves.

She couldn't wait for Severide to get back.

Outside of the locker room doors, she paused as she heard her name. Her eyes widened as the laughter rang out after a rather uncomplimentary statement from the lieutenant. She recognized the laugher of Cruz and Otis. She knew they were upset with her, but it still hurt to think that someone she considered a friend would talk about her like this.

As she heard them coming towards the door, she stepped away from the door and hid behind one of the columns as the locker room doors opened. She closed her eyes and leaned her head up against the wall behind her as she waited for the quartet to exit the hallway.

Once they were clear, she darted into the room so she could gather her things as quickly as possible.

Dawson entered the room as she was finishing. Smiling at the blonde paramedic, she asked, "Hey Brett, are you coming out to Molly's tonight?"

Staring at her locker, Brett responded, "No, not tonight. I think I'm going to go home and relax." She turned and flashed Dawson a brief smile before rushing out of the room.

Pulling her bag out of her locker, Dawson stared in the direction Brett went, her brows furrowed in concern.

As Matt Casey walked in, he stopped as he noticed the look on Dawson's face.

"Gabby, you ok?"

Dawson nodded slowly, "I'm fine, but I think something is up with Brett."

Casey rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. It's been a long shift."

Gabby nodded, "Yeah. I'll check in with her tomorrow."

AN: This is my first story, so please be gentle! I love reviews, and I appreciate constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Chapter 1 – The Bar

A few hours later, Brett walked into a smoky bar across town from Molly's. After sitting silently on her couch for a few hours, she needed to get out. In her state of mind, a bar was probably not her best choice of place to go.

The place was apparently popular on this particular evening, because there were very few places to sit. Walking up to the bar, she quickly the only available seat near the end of the bar. As she raised herself up on to the bar stool, the man in the seat next to her looked over.

Brett blushed as he gave her a slow once over. She hadn't really dressed to impress, just wearing a pair of old jeans and an old Colts t-shirt. She hoped the poor lighting in the bar hid her reaction to his gaze. He was a very attractive man she decided. Tall, she assumed, thought it was hard to tell with him sitting down. He had well-built arms which showed due to the tight sleeves of his t-shirt. Short brown hair and blue eyes completed the picture.

The blush on her face deepened as she noticed the smirk that slowly appeared on his face. Apparently he had noticed her examination of him.

She decided to suck it up and just introduce herself, "I'm Sylvie". He smiled at her, "Jeff." She smiled back at him as he signaled the bar tender over.

As the night went on, Sylvie felt lighter than she had in a while. Since she had agreed to go out with Joe in fact. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, because she did. Even if they weren't exactly getting along at the moment, she still considered him a friend. Despite the conversation she overheard after shift.

But not all relationships last forever, and one of the reasons she had been hesitant to go out with him when he asked is because she had been worried about what would happen if they broke up.

Jeff was an easy conversationalist and they talked about anything and everything as the night went on. The more they talked, the more Sylvie attracted to him she became. She didn't really know him, most of the subjects they talked about weren't deep. Things like music, television shows, and movies. But there was just something about him.

Unfortunately, as the night went on, both Sylvie and Jeff became more intoxicated. They were both drinking to forget.

It was last call before either was ready to move from their seat. As Sylvie slid off the bar stool she was perched on, she almost tripped and fell to the floor. If not for Jeff's quick reflexes, she would have crashed to the floor.

She giggled to herself as she leaned up against his broad chest. She looked up into this blue eyes, and she felt her breath catch.

She wasn't sure who initiated that first kiss, but soon they were kissing deeply. All too soon, Jeff pulled away and led her from the bar. After exiting the bar, Jeff took her hand and led her to a waiting cab. Once inside the backseat, Sylvie pulled him to her after providing the driver her address.

Upon reaching her apartment, she quickly pulled him to her bedroom, unsure if Gabby was home from Molly's.

After she closed the door, Jeff pulled her to him again and together they crashed to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimed – I own nothing.

Chapter 2 – The Next Morning

It was late the next morning when Sylvie woke up. She rolled to her side away from the window, wincing as the sun hit her eyes.

After rolling over, she stretched her hand out to reach for Jeff. Feeling nothing but an empty bed, she opened her eyes. Last night, clothes had been thrown all over the room, both hers and his. Now, the only clothes that littered her floor were the ones she wore last night.

Sylvie slowly got out of bed, feeling terrible, not only from the hangover, but also from the fact that Jeff had left without a word, or even a note.

She knew that realistically, it was a one night stand. Both of them had been drunk, very drunk in fact. But she had still hoped that he would be there when she woke.

Slowly, fighting the nausea from her hangover, she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, both Gabby and Casey were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

As Sylvie walked into the room, Gabby almost dropped her coffee in shock, "Brett! You look terrible!"

Sylvie managed a smile, "Thanks. That's about how I feel too."

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down at the table, drinking the hot liquid slowly.

Suddenly, the front door blew open and Sylvie winced as the sound of the door hitting the wall echoed through the apartment. A male voice called throughout the apartment, "Sorry!"

Shortly after hearing the front door close, Kelly Severide appeared in the doorway. He took a look at Brett and started laughing, "Damn, Brett. You look like shit."

Brett reached out a hand and smacked him on the arm, "Shut up," she grumbled. Wincing, she laid her head against the table.

The three others exchanged a look over the top of Sylvie's head. Gabby spoke first, "Are you ok? I thought you weren't going out last night?"

Sylvie sighed and raised her head from the table, "I wasn't planning on it. But after a while I decided to go to that bar across town, Mickey's. I didn't mean to drink so much but I started talking to this guy and well, we both drank a little too much."

Kelly grinned at her, "You got laid last night, didn't you?" Sylvie didn't reply, but her blush pretty much said it all. Both Casey and Severide started laughing.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Both of you – Go!" Still chuckling, both lieutenants left the room.

Gabby moved around the table so she could sit next to Sylvie, "What's going on Sylvie?"

Sylvie signed, "Cruz is pissed at me, which means that Otis is too. For what reason, I haven't figured out. We broke up months ago. The relief lieutenant for squad hates me. I overheard them talking in the locker room after shift yesterday. I guess, I just wanted to be alone. But then, once I was, I wanted to be around people. I didn't go to Molly's because I didn't want to run into Cruz or Otis. Then last night at Mickey's I met Jeff. He really was a sweet guy."

Gabby grinned mischievously, "So his name is Jeff."

Sylvie let her head thunk back onto the table, cursing as her headache got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – 3 Months Later

*** **As a standard disclosure, I don't anything you recognize** *********

As the next few months passed, things got better for Sylvie at 51. She knew that Gabby always had her back, which meant Casey and Severide were in her corner as well. Things with Cruz had even gotten better. He and Otis had stopped glaring at her every time they were in the same room. She considered that to be an improvement.

Today, however, she felt terrible. She had been fighting a flu bug for the last couple of weeks.

That was how she found herself in the Emergency Room at Chicago Med. Gabby had been after her to get checked out, and Sylvie had finally caved in.

"Brett!" Hearing her name, Sylvie looked up as Will Halstead came towards her. She smiled and stood up to give him a hug.

"What are you in for?" he asked, looking her over in concern. She smiled slightly, "Just not feeling well. It's a stomach bug I can't seem to get rid of. Gabby had been after me to come in, so here I am!"

Will nodded, smiling at her, "Alright, well lets get you to the back so we can take a look."

After checking her vitals, and notating a chart, Will called a nurse into the room. "I just want to do a quick blood test" explaining himself as at Sylvie's curious look.

Sylvie nodded, her eyes drifting closed. Her eyes popped back open as the nurse began to draw the necessary blood sample. Once the blood was drawn, Will pushed Sylvie back onto the bed. "Go ahead and lay back to take a nap. I'll be back in with the results in about an hour."

An hour later found Will pacing in front of the room Sylvie was in, mumbling to himself. Dr. Hannah Tramble raised an eyebrow from the other end of the hall as she watched him pace.

"So, New York. What's the problem?" Hannah received a slight glare from Will, and then he handed her the results of the blood test he had run. Her jaw dropped, "Oh." She looked at him as he began pacing again. "Do you want me to tell her?"

Running a hand through his hair, Will sighed, "No, I got it."

Opening the door, he stepped through, Hannah following close behind.

At the sound of the door opening, Sylvie looked over at the door, having woken from her nap a short time ago.

Will cleared his throat, "Sylvie, you don't have the flu."

She opened her mouth to question him, when he continued, "You're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

****I'm sorry for the delay! I had a lot of this written up, but lacked the time to actually type it up and post it. I hope you like it! As always, I don't own anything!*****

Chapter 4 – Baby

Sylvie headed up the stairs to her apartment in a daze. Pregnant. How could she be pregnant? Once she finally reached her apartment, she headed straight to her room, barely acknowledging either Gabby or Antonio who were both in the living room.

Throwing a concerned look after Sylvie, Gabby turned to Antonio, "Hey. I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can find out what is going on." Antonio nodded, and settled deeper into the couch he was sitting on.

Knocking lightly, Gabby pushed the door to Sylvie's room open. She quietly walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. She gently laid a hand on Sylvie's shoulder. "Is everything ok?" she asked quietly. Sylvie flipped over to her back, "No, not really." She sighed and sat up, "I'm pregnant."

Gabby's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, wow." Sylvie chuckled humorlessly, "Yep. Pregnant, and I have no idea who the father is. The only thing I know about the man who fathered my child is his name is Jeff. What kind of role model am I going to be for a child?"

"You're going to be a great mom, Sylvie. You have me, Casey, and Severide. Once you tell everyone at 51, you have to know they'll be behind you, one hundred percent."

Sylvie laughed bitterly, "Except for Cruz and Otis. They just started talking to me again, and now this." Gabby laughed, "Let 'em know if they give you any grief, they'll have to deal with me."

Sylvie laughed, and sat up, hugging the other woman. "You're a great friend Gabby." Gabby returned the embrace, "Get some rest. You've had a shock, and I'm sure you're tired."

Sylvie smiled briefly as Gabby got up to leave, "Gabby, thanks." Gabby returned the smile, "Anytime."

After leaving Sylvie's room, Gabby paused outside the door. Taking a deep breath, she went back into the living room. Antonio looked up from the TV as she walked in.

"Everything ok?" he asked. Gabby shook her head, "I need a favor." Antonio's eyebrow went up, but he motioned for her to continue as he turned the volume down on the TV.

"Sylvie's pregnant, and I need you to help me find the father." Antonio just stared, and she continued, "She had a one night stand, about a few months ago, with a man named Jeff that she met at Mickeys."

Antonio signed, "I'll do what I can. I'll have to tell Halstead. I'll need his help getting Mouse to access the video feeds and run a search."

Gabby nodded, "I figured you would need to tell someone. Just ask them to keep it to themselves and not let it get around. I know Sylvie is still trying to wrap her head around everything, and the last thing she needs is everyone finding out before she is ready."

Antonio nodded, and kissed her forehead. "I know. Halstead and Mouse will be able to keep it quiet. We may need to tell Voight if he gets curious."

Gabby nodded and smiled at her brother, "Thanks Antonio."

END Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
